Betty Anderson
Betty Anderson (formerly Harrington and Cord) was a character that was originally created in the novel Peyton Place, by Grace Metalious and served as one of the main characters of that franchise, including most of the books, films and TV series, based on it. She was one of the old guard characters brought back for the fan fiction Peyton Place 2008 and later became a character on the show Harpers Falls. She was played by Barbara Parkins, who first played the role on the 1960s television series based on the novel. When the character was brought back into the series as a recurring role, and Barbara Parkins was not able to reprise the role as she had in past, the role was recast with Terry Moore, the actress who played her in the 1957 film of the same name. "It's like being on a bicycle," Terry smiles, "once you fall off, you get back on, and once you learn, you don't forget it. Betty may be different from when I played her in the movie, but she is still the same old Betty, and nobody forgets her. Albert enjoyed me in the movie, and since Barbara Parkins could not return for the role, he asked me, and I was glad I could do so." From Peyton Place to Boston A woman from the wrong side of the tracks in Peyton Place, New Hampshire, Betty Anderson fought hard and often to pull herself out of the poor life she had lived in for many years. Over many years, Betty was enamored of conceited Rodney Harrington, the richest boy in town, and she got pregnant by him. He wasn't ready for marriage, and Betty was infuriated. Back then, she had not only the morals, but the claws of an alley cat, and she could fight! She was driven out of town by Leslie Harrington, Rodney's equally conceited father, with $250 and an unborn child. She had no liking for Rodney or the savage treatment that she had received from his father. She gave birth to a son named Rodney Harrington, Jr. or Roddy as she called him. Many years later, after the death of Leslie Harrington, her enemy, she discovered that she had been left the Harrington house and fortune in his will. She moved in there, and helped raise Roddy. Roddy grew up and married a woman named Rita Jacks and then she got to meet her only grandchild, Jennifer. After a while, she had moved to Boston, with the aide of her adopted granddaughter, Megan Noyes, and she found out that she had an old friend, Allison Wentzel Watkins, who had lived in Harpers Falls. Later the two had a huge falling out when she discovered that Allison had lied to everyone about a lot of things. Of all her friends, everyone thought she would stand by her, but like everyone else, she was disgusted with Allison for lying to everyone all along. Betty still lives in Boston in a senior apartment complex located in the city, but amazingly for her advanced age, she is still spry and active. And although she does regret a lot of things she did when she was younger, she still wows the people in her life with her stories of her exploits as a youth. Betty certainly does live her life to the fullest. She also keeps in touch with the Harper family, and still considers them friends. Recently, Betty was seen again for the first time in a long while, when she was visiting Robert and her old friend, Victoria Jensen. She is still angry at Allison, Robert's ex-wife, and she has bonded well with Catherine's daughter, Jacquie Haller. Category:Characters Category:Characters from other stories Category:Harper family allies